


The Name Game

by dodger_sister



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Birthday, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodger_sister/pseuds/dodger_sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christian’s 35th birthday and Jensen has a present for him.  Maybe two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aythia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aythia/gifts).



> Written in 2010.  
> Based on this video - [Luckenbach, Texas.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DGpenf-cOE)

It was Christian’s birthday.

He was doing a show at Dante’s. Steve was going to be there. His whole band, actually. The crew from Leverage.

And Jensen.

Definitely, most importantly, Jensen.

He’d promised they do a song together, which, honestly, Christian couldn’t remember the last time Jensen performed on stage with him.

Not since Supernatural had started up. Jensen just didn’t have the time. And, Christian suspected, Jensen had too many fangirls with video cameras.

But tonight, well. 

Tonight was Christian’s birthday and Jensen had promised.

Chris already felt buzzed inside and he hadn’t even started drinking yet.

***

It was electric. Chris felt it every time he looked over at Jensen, up there on that stage. Maybe nobody else felt it, but he did.

He was sure Jensen did too.

He couldn’t help but watch out of the corner of his eye. Jensen and Steve whispering to each other. Jensen doing those ridiculous hand gestures while he sings, like he thinks he’s auditioning for some boy band. Christian knew him well enough to know it was really how Jensen stayed in the moment, focused on the music and not the people in the crowd, not the ones screaming his name.

Not that Chris could blame them for it. Jensen was damn hot.

Chris is pretty sure Jensen had a few beers and maybe some rum and coke before he came onstage, because then Jensen starts the dancing. Some bow-legged Texas jig and Christian wants to kiss him right there, on stage, because well, it was his birthday and that was all the reason he needed.

He settles for going over halfway through and hugging Jensen. The younger man pulls him in tight and whispers right up next to his ear, “Gonna blow you after this ‘till you pass the fuck out, baby.” He follows it up by sliding a hand across Christian’s stomach and Chris is hard in an instant.

But he goes back to finish the song, because he’s a performer and that’s what a performer does.

After the song, Christian refrains from dry-humping Jensen and instead does this weird air guitar thing and hopes nobody notices the way his pupils have dilated. If they do, they probably just think Steve got him stoned before the show.

Okay, Steve _did_ get him stoned before the show, but whatever.

Then Jensen pulls him into another hug and this time, he nips at Christian’s ear and growls at him, before pulling away.

He thinks Jensen goes back over to hug Steve again or high-five him or something, but Christian can’t really tell with the rush of noise in his ears and his vision almost whiting out the crowd.

Really, doing a birthday show at Dante’s was a fucking fabulous idea.

But Chris is ready for it to be over, like, right the hell now.

***

Backstage, the adrenaline is pumping and the club has left copious amounts of alcohol for them. Tim and Aldis have only drank most of it.

Steve has himself wrapped around Christian and is nuzzling his hair when Christian hears Jensen’s voice, “Hey, man, can I borrow the birthday boy for two seconds?”

Chris wants to say something clever like, “Gonna take a little longer than two seconds, sweetheart. Even _you_ ain’t that good,” but when he turns to look at Jensen, the other man is smiling and licking his lips rather obscenely and Chris can’t find his voice. Oh well, it probably needs a rest after tonight’s show anyway.

Jensen tugs on his arm and pulls him into another hug and Chris buries his head in his friend’s neck and breathes him in. It’s all musk and sweat and beer and Jensen.

“Hey, you losers wanna come out front?” Aldis asks, poking his head in the green room. “They set us up a mega-table in the back corner.”

Christian pulls his face away from Jensen long enough to see Steve smirk at them. “Think Jensen and Chris will be along in a minute. He’s got one more present to open.” Chris is pretty sure he hears a snicker from someone.

“Whatever,” Aldis says. “Hope it’s shiny,” and gathers up as much of the alcohol as he can carry.

Christian presses himself against one of Jensen’s legs and Steve empties the room pretty damn fast after that.

***

He’s on the couch, arms spread along the back, legs splayed to either side.

Jensen’s on the floor between Christian’s legs, one hand on each of Chris’ knees, but he’s not doing anything.

He’s just looking up at Chris.

“I could sing you happy birthday again,” he says and smirks.

Christian growls and puts a hand on Jensen’s shoulder, urging him forward.

Jensen slides a little closer, his hands running along the outside of Chris’ legs, creeping until his fingers are brushing along the curve of his ass.

“It _is_ your _birthday_ ,” Jensen tells him, like he doesn’t already know that. “I could spank you. Think you’d be able to sit down after thirty-five licks?”

“Boy, stop running that pretty mouth of yours and put it to good use,” Christian says and Jensen actually laughs.

The sight and sound are enough to calm Chris’ racing heart. It’s Jensen and they’ll get there.

To prove who’s in charge, Jensen gets up and straddles Christian’s lap, running his hands along Chris’ jaw and then down his neck, across his throat.

“Sang so good for me out there tonight, Chris,” he says and their lips are ghosting over each other. “Tell me it was all for me. Tell me everything you sing is for me.”

Christian swallows and feels the way Jensen’s thumb is pressing against his throat. “Everything’s for you, little darlin’,” he breathes and then surges forward, captures Jensen’s mouth.

When the other man tries to pull back, Chris just snakes his hands around the back of Jensen’s head and holds him there, uses his tongue to work him open until Jensen is pressing back; mouth, hands, hips.

Christian moans and Jensen bites down hard on his bottom lip.

He jerks away, brings his hand up to his mouth to find a little droplet of blood and scowls at Jensen. “The fuck, boy?”

“ _Little darlin’_?” Jensen asks and raises his eyebrows. “I don’t think so, _baby_ ,” he says and slides back down to the floor.

Christian goes to protest, but then Jensen is popping the button on his jeans, and Chris really can’t be bothered to miss the weight on his lap anymore.

Not when Jensen is sliding his dick out and Chris has been hard since Jensen came out on stage.

Jensen leans in, runs his tongue up the length of him and then circles the head. Christian lifts his hips and Jensen yanks his jeans and boxers down in one go. 

Then Jensen’s tongue is back again, circling the head, sliding down to press and roll against each of Christian’s balls. He pushes Christian legs up just a little and goes farther back, down to that spot they both know makes Chris insane with need.

It works and Christian is thrusting up into nothing and trying to use his hands to guide Jensen’s head where he wants it.

Jensen looks up through his eyelashes. “Stop that. You’ll get what I give you.”

Christian throws his head back and groans, but he also lays his hands down on the couch.

Jensen works it like that for awhile, his tongue trailing everywhere Christian wants his lips to be. Then, without warning, he closes his mouth over the tip of Christian’s cock and sucks hard.

It’s too much and he tries to buck up into Jensen’s mouth and pull away at the same time and god, it’s been too long since he had Jensen like this, so willing to give Chris exactly what it is he needs.

Jensen’s holding him down now with both hands on his hips and Chris starts watching the way Jensen works him with just his mouth. He slides down about a half of an inch and then up again. Chris wants to count the number of times Jensen does this, but he has to shut his eyes. It’s too much to watch it and there is sweat in his eyes and he wants more, less, everything.

Then Jensen slides down all the way, to Chris’ base, and holds it there. It takes everything Chris has not to shove the other man’s hands away and just thrust. He knows he could, knows Jensen is distracted enough that he could take control, have Jensen back on his heels, taking it while Christian fucks his face, hands fisted in Jensen’s hair, if he wanted to.

But this is _Jensen’s present to Chris_ , and he wants to let Jensen give it to him.

“Fuck, fuck,” Christian groans and feels Jensen actually moan around his entire length. He wonders how he could have forgotten how much Jensen likes to hear him talk.

Jensen holds it for as long as he can and then slides back up and off, breathes while he tongues the slit of Christian’s dick. It’s weeping pre-cum nonstop and Chris fists a hand in Jensen’s hair and tries to steady himself with the contact.

Jensen just grins wickedly up at him and goes back down.

Now it’s a continuous motion of down the length, up with a slide of tongue, suck on the head, around the tip and back down again.

Christian wonders if he will die on the night of his thirty-fifth birthday. It seems totally plausible.

“Fuck, come on, harder. More. Shit, come on, little darlin’.”

Jensen stops moving, Christian’s dick halfway down his throat and even with his mouth stretched like that, Chris can see the scowl on his face. Jensen pinches at Christian’s hip and Chris yelps in a rather un-manly way.

Jensen seems satisfied with that and goes back to it.

One free hand comes down and starts rolling and pressing at Christian’s balls and he can’t hold back the words anymore. 

“Yeah, yes, so good, sweetheart.”

Jensen pinches him again but doesn’t stop this time.

“God, fuck, yes, Jen, baby doll, please…”

Jensen slaps at what little of Christian ass he can reach.

“Gonna, gonna, fuck, little darlin’, gonna…”

This time Jensen actually squeezes one of Christian’s balls, hard.

And Christian comes, straight down Jensen’s throat, forcing him to swallow, to take it, and Jensen is caught so off guard that Chris is able to thrust while he rides it out.

Later, he’ll be amazed by how quickly Jensen relaxes his throat and just takes it, lets Chris ride through it while stuffed inside Jensen like they do this every night.

Christian sometimes wishes they could.

Jensen cleans him with his tongue, every little lick like a mini-aftershock and Christian is twitchy and content at the same time. He doesn’t really help when Jensen slides him back into his pants but he makes a sound of disappointment when Jensen moves away from him.

He’s back in a second though, a half empty whiskey bottle in hand and straddling Chris’ lap again. Jensen washes out his mouth with the whiskey and then passes it to Chris, but he finds himself shaking it off. He’s not sure he could lift his arms right now.

“You know,” Jensen says, leaning forward to nip at Chris’ ear once more. “I fucking love it when you talk to me like that. Your voice all fucked out from booze and singing.”

“Yeah?” Christian breathes out and finds himself thrusting lazily against Jensen’s denim clad erection.

“Oh, yeah,” Jensen drawls. “Fuck, yeah. But, _baby_ , you gotta stop with the ridiculous pet names. I ain’t your little darlin’.”

Christian would argue but Jensen just blew his mind out from the inside of his dick, so he figures the more appropriate response is to kiss the other man, long and hard until they are both gasping for breath. Jensen tastes like salt and whiskey and his tongue doesn’t seem to be tired, so Christian goes with it, until he becomes aware of Jensen pressing hard against him.

“Mmmm,” he mumbles and pulls back, looks the younger man in the eyes. “So, that was my birthday present, huh?” he asks and tries to smirk, but he’s too damn fucked out.

Jensen blushes slightly and looks down at where their groins are pressed together. “Yeah, you glad to be thirty-five?”

“Hell, yes, baby doll. Thirty-five is the best year ever.”

Jensen looks up and Chris can see the protest on his lips. Before he can get it out, Christian pushes him back on the couch and drops to his knees between Jensen’s legs.

“Your turn, little darlin’,” he growls and supposes Jensen is going to let that one slide, seeing as how Christian is reaching for the button on his jeans.

 

The End


End file.
